


Struggler's Knot

by lola381pce



Series: Clint/Coulson Kinksize [1]
Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Bondage and Edging and Smut... Oh My!, Bottom Phil Coulson, Cock Worship, Edgeplay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Masturbation, Hand Jobs, Loss of Control, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, References to Drugs, Rope Bondage, Sexual Fantasy, Tied-Up Phil Coulson, Top Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce
Summary: Bondage and edging and smut... oh my!





	Struggler's Knot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts), [TheGirlInTheB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInTheB/gifts), [cakeisnotpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeisnotpie/gifts), [TeaAndDenial (daizy22)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizy22/gifts), [BeneficialAddiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneficialAddiction/gifts), [Luniana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/gifts), [Cpwatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cpwatcher/gifts).



> Gifted to my tumblr buddies who responded with such enthusiasm and positivity to my post a few weeks ago. Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> While this work's not intended as non-con, it could be a trigger for some people. Please take care of yourself and read the notes at the end if you have any doubt.

Coulson woke sensing immediately he was no longer alone in his bedroom.

His kept his eyes closed and his breathing deep and regular, appearing to be still asleep to the casual observer. It was a skill every good field agent learned and his years as a handler hadn’t dimmed his ability. He also quickly realized the intruder knew he was awake (a knack that not every field agent mastered) so he gave up the pretence. 

Instead, he slowly turned to face the presence, the sheet falling from his chest as his hand slid beneath his pillow searching for the blade he kept there out of habit from his Ranger days. His jaw clenched when his fingers found nothing to close around.

“Looking for this?” a teasing voice asked from the chair in the corner.

Coulson fixed his gaze on the intruder’s left hand. There was his knife, twirling between the nimble fingers. How the fuck? If it were possible, Coulson’s jaw clenched even tighter, the muscles bunching together in a hard knot.

“Ahh... don’t beat yourself up about it. I’m good at what I do. I’m actually pretty impressed you woke up as quick as you did. Normally I’m in an’ out before anyone knows I’m here.”

“Monologue much?” Coulson deadpanned. The intruder would never know how pissed he was at him. And himself. No-one should have been able to enter his bedroom never mind sneak his knife from under his pillow without him waking. Sloppy, Coulson. Very sloppy.

The intruder gave a short bark of laughter and childishly Coulson hoped the blade slipped and stuck him in the hand. Shame really. He had nice hands. However, that vague hope faded when he balanced the point of the blade on a fingertip with apparent ease. It was glaringly obvious he knew how to handle knives without hurting himself.

“Is there something I can help you with or did you just break in to add another knife to your collection?” Coulson asked calmly, all the time taking in as many details about his unexpected nocturnal visitor as he could including the way his gaze would occasionally drop to his naked chest. Interesting. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

In the meantime, the intruder tapped the flat of the blade against his lips while he appeared to give Coulson’s question some thought.

“Straight to business then,” he answered with a grin. “I’m here for something, you’re right. But I won’t need your help to get it. In fact, I’d rather you were unable to provide any “assistance” to me at all. So here’s what I’m going to do…”

Keeping his eyes on Coulson, the intruder reached into a rucksack beside his feet and pulled out several lengths of rope resting them over his thighs. His large, muscular thighs Coulson noted. Really not the time, he told himself ignoring the way his dick twitched beneath the sheet. His eyes narrowed as the blade disappeared into the bag. Damn! He loved that knife.

“I’m gonna secure you to the bedposts while I do what I’m here to do,” the intruder continued. Coulson smirked. Sure… of course he was going to lie here and let himself be tied to the bed.

“Now, I know you’re not gonna like that,” he drawled. “An’ you’re pretty sure you could take me. An’ maybe that’s true. But things will go easier if you just follow along an’ do as you’re told.”

“And... why would I do that?” Coulson asked, leaning on his elbows exposing more of his chest. He was genuinely curious but also hoped the movement would cause a distraction. An underhanded tactic but he certainly wasn't above being underhanded when it was called for.

It almost worked. The intruder seemed preoccupied for a moment, his gaze fixed on the broad expanse of muscle and wiry hair but before Coulson could act on it, his focus appeared to revert to the task at hand. He dipped back into the rucksack from which he removed a syringe and a bottle of sedative (presumably). He held them up for Coulson to see.

“Dunno about you but drugs tend to make me feel kinda shitty when they wear off. Now, how about you lie back and hold your right wrist up to the bedpost. Elbow bent. That’s a good fella,” he praised as Coulson complied, albeit reluctantly.

Coulson wasn’t afraid but no, being doped up was less than ideal - he didn’t need to be more compromised than he already was. Perhaps he’d get the opportunity to take control while the rope was being tied. For all his cockiness, he was pretty sure the guy couldn’t hold a syringe _and_ tie a decent knot. However, he had to reconsider that thought when the intruder drew in a measure from the bottle, dropping the remainder into his bag, and placing the syringe between his teeth leaving both hands free. Shit!

Holding two lengths of the rope, the man pushed himself out of the chair and walked out of Coulson’s eye line behind the bed. Coulson considered making a break for it but he felt the scratch of the needle against his skin and a voice whispered darkly in his ear, “Don’t do it, soldier.”

After a brief hesitation, Coulson gave a single nod. Moments later his right wrist was bound to the bedpost. Coulson looked at the rope his eyes widening slightly in surprise. A bondage knot. And not just a basic single column bondage knot but the “Struggler’s knot” variation.

Huh!

The intruder smirked. He leaned down to murmur into his ear again. “Ohh… recognise that do ya? Not such a straight-laced soldier boy after all. Left wrist, left post.”

Coulson didn’t respond but the flush of his cheeks gave him away. He’d like to say it was more innocent than it seemed - he used bondage knots himself in the field; less well known, more difficult to escape from - but that was only partly true. However, the sexual thrill he received from bondage wasn’t really a topic of conversation he currently wanted to pursue.

With as much dignity as he could muster, he placed his left arm in a similar position to his right and prayed his dick wouldn’t respond. A forlorn hope apparently as it twitched against his thigh for the second time. Fortunately, the intruder seemed to be busy with his other wrist. Taking advantage of his attention being diverted elsewhere, Coulson ignored his rapidly hardening cock and tested the first knot. Damn! This guy knew what he was doing. He wasn’t going to get out of that any time soon.

“I’m good at what I do,” the intruder repeated, checking the ropes weren’t too tight. “You get free when I say you can.”

Coulson held back a shudder at the dominant note to the voice. Trying to appear nonchalant he forced himself to concentrate on relaxing and keeping his dick calm. The last thing he wanted was for the intruder to think he was enjoying this.

Literally pulling him from his thoughts, his left ankle was grabbed and he was manhandled towards the post at the foot of the bed where it was secured as skilfully as his wrists. The right ankle soon followed leaving him spread-eagle on the mattress. Coulson swallowed thickly, ashamed that his cock had now lengthened and filled out into a full boner beneath the sheets. This time it didn’t escape the intruder’s notice.

“Well, well. What have we here?” he asked with amusement. Hands on his hips, he looked down at Coulson... well, the outline of Coulson's impressive erection to be exact. A mischievous grin on his face, he leaned forward and slowly pulled the sheet from Coulson’s body revealing his rigid, dribbling cock.

While the intruder’s eyes moved hungrily over his naked form the blush across Coulson’s cheeks spread down his neck to his chest. His breathing began to quicken under the other man’s scrutiny but he clenched his jaw and met the intruder’s eyes defiantly.

“You like this, soldier? You like being tied up?” the other man asked licking his lips. “Yeah you do. Look at you. Look at that pretty cock of yours - all hard and drooling.”

Walking back along the side of the bed he slowly trailed his blunt fingernails up the length of Coulson’s body from ankle to chest leaving a path of goosebumps in his wake. Unable to help himself, Coulson shuddered and gasped from his touch. The intruder nodded, pleased at the reaction.

At the other man’s nod of approval, Coulson could feel a warm curl of heat flicker inside his belly. His cock bobbed against his pale skin leaving a string of pre-come glistening in the dark curls. He closed his eyes trying not to enjoy the sensation. But it was impossible not to.

After a moment admiring Coulson's body, the intruder wrenched his gaze away to remove the pillows from behind his head. He brought the chair he'd been sitting in earlier to the side of the bed then turned his attention to the nightstand where he opened the drawer and began to rummage through the contents. In triumph he found what he was looking for, bringing out a bottle of lube. He snapped open the lid and poured some into his open hand spreading it over his palm as he sat down.

Once again Coulson's jaw tightened. He knew what was about to happen and he was powerless to prevent it. His body tensed as the intruder leaned towards him.

“Such a pretty cock, soldier,” he told Coulson again who stared at him with wide eyes. “Be a shame just to leave it like that when it’s begging to be milked.”

Coulson opened his mouth to comment but he jumped instead sucking in a startled breath when the intruder wrapped his fist around Coulson’s achingly hard dick. Whatever he was going to say turned into a moan as the intruder began a slow, steady stroking motion up and down his length.

“Yeah, that’s it, soldier. Make those filthy noises for me.”

And despite himself, Coulson moaned again, long and drawn out. Oh Jesus, it felt so good.

The intruder worked him slowly at first, delighting in the way Coulson responded, pulling at the ropes and writhing on the bed as his hand glided along his shaft, palm pressing against the throbbing vein. The muscles of Coulson’s arms and legs strained against the cords and he whimpered and cursed beneath the intruder’s firm touch. The pace was gradually increased, the intruder’s grip tightening and loosening, his hand twisting near the head as Coulson's cock dribbled more pre-come from his slit.

Coulson thrust up into his fist unable to keep still on the bed.

“Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” he cried out raising his head from the mattress and slamming it back down again. Already his hair was damp with sweat and the more he thrashed and flailed, the more his body became flushed and glistening.

“Fuck. Please! PLEASE!” His eyes were wide and he stared unblinkingly at the intruder begging him, pleading with him.

“Do you want to come already?” he asked Coulson with that teasing note in his voice again. He paused mid-stroke and smiled down him. “No. I don't think so. Not yet. Not any time soon.”

Coulson rarely lost control but right now he didn't give a good goddamn fuck. He glared in frustration and snarled a scathing response. But it turned to another moan, long and loud coming from his core as the stroking started up again. This time the intruder used both hands; sometimes together, his fingers wrapped around him in a loose circle; sometimes one at a time in a smooth continuous motion.

The muscles of Coulson’s entire body flexed and rippled as he pulled against the ropes. His back arched while the intruder pumped his cock, slow and steady gradually building up his speed increasing the pressure, stroking and squeezing his dick before slowing it all down again.

And for a second time, just as Coulson felt his climax approaching, the intruder’s touch was gone leaving him twitching and shaking on the bed. The evil bastard either had a sixth sense or his balls must really give him away when he was about to blow. Panting and gasping at the stimulation, Coulson glowered at him, hating the intruder for tying him up and edging him; hating himself for loving it.

The lack of control at being bound to the bedposts heightened his sensitivity making every touch more intense. It was maddening. It was torture. It was damn near fucking perfect.

With the anticipation that had been building since he'd been tethered to the bed, Coulson was sensitive and needy. He whined and bucked his hips as the intruder took hold of his cock again rubbing and twisting, massaging and squeezing from root to tip. A familiar warmth curled in the pit of his stomach and he called out over and over as the intruder’s thumb pressed against his slit or massaged the corona. His skill set didn't stop at tying knots.

This time Coulson was almost grateful when the intruder stopped. His breathing was coming in short, heaving gasps when he could manage to take air in at all and his cock was aching, desperate to be left alone or allowed to come. Sweat trickled down his face and neck where it pulled in the hollow of his throat.

After a moment enjoying the sight of his mark coming apart under his touch, the intruder began again, wrapping his fist firmly around Coulson’s cock. He had no doubt Coulson would come quickly once he started.

And he was right.

He pressed one palm into Coulson’s hip holding him in place while the other steadily jerked him off. Coulson’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the intruder continued to give him the most incredible handjob of his life. Over and over he cried out as the exquisite torture he was being put through almost blew his mind. Once again he could feel his balls tightening, the heat pooling in his belly. This time when the orgasm started the intruder kept stroking him, encouraging him with rough words of praise.

“That’s it, soldier. You gonna come for me now, yeah? You gonna shoot your load all over your belly. Maybe even hit that pretty chest of yours? Fuck, yeah! That’s it. Come for me.”

When the first spurts of come spattered against his skin, Coulson jerked upright as far as the ropes would allow crying out before falling back against the mattress, his body flailing helplessly as wave after wave the orgasm rolled over him. The intruder kept wanking him milking every drop from his cock, his body quivering and trembling on the bed, jerking him into an upright position twice more before he collapsed, groaning and panting.

He was done. Empty, exhausted… and blissfully happy.

“Jesus Christ, Phil! That was fucking amazing!” the 'intruder' told him, his voice deep and gravelly. He was so turned on right now. “You okay? You look fucking amazing.”

Phil managed to gasp out a strangled laugh but fuck, he was shattered.

“So good, Clint,” he panted, his chest heaving. “So good. Never thought…” he broke off unable to complete the sentence. Sex with Clint was always great, but this… Wow! The whole scene had been intense and incredible. “Jus... gimme a minute an’…”

“What? You’ll blow me?” Clint interrupted with a shaky laugh. He was about a minute from jizzing in his pants. He wouldn't last thirty seconds if Phil was to wrap his lips around his cock. That would be a waste of a good blowjob. And Phil gave awesome blowjobs.

“Not enough energy to blow you, asshat,” Phl slurred. “Was gonna ask you to come on me.”

Clint looked down at him, his jaw dropping open. Coming over the Badass Agent of SHIELD, marking him with his come, was an all-time fantasy of the World's Greatest Marksman.

 

But that’s another story...

 

***

 

p.s. if you're curious as to where the idea for this fantasy came from click  **[here](http://themesofasexualnature.tumblr.com/post/175499684387) ** to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> ***Trigger warning and spoiler alert***
> 
> Phil has a fantasy where his control is taken from him. He's tied to his bed by an intruder who masturbates him and delays his orgasm over and over. The intruder is Clint which may or may not obvious until the end of the story. 
> 
> This is not intended as a rape/non-con fic. Clint has Phil's full consent but again, it's not made clear until the end so I can understand how it may appear to some, hence the trigger warning.
> 
> Although not part of the story, the roleplay in the scene has been discussed in detail and agreed upon by Phil and Clint beforehand. 
> 
> All sex in this work... in this series...is consensual.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Come Play With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379680) by [lola381pce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lola381pce/pseuds/lola381pce)




End file.
